


Pushing back the pain

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Gen, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of a broken man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing back the pain

Even the strongest of soldiers needed an out put, Chris Redfield was no stranger to this truth, though his methods of 'unwinding' and 'relaxing' often came with a tumbler of scotch on the rocks. There was something satisfying about hearing the cubes of ice crashing and colliding as the glass tilted meeting with his lips.

The brave men and women working for the BSAA, had earned the right above many, in his eyes, to shed a tear for those lost. He himself had shed more than he could count and yet despite ongoing missions it was still the ones closest to home that knocked even the best back.


End file.
